<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Enough to Let Love In by BearHatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516884">Old Enough to Let Love In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter'>BearHatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol tiny drabble that I thought I would enlarge but never have; might as well get it out there.</p><p>Takes place after huge saving-the-world battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Enough to Let Love In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Batman stood a short distance away, speechless as he almost never was. Superman was dusty, panting, kneeling on the ground, but alive. It was over. He had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” Batman said, quietly, carefully, when a couple minutes passed without change. He took an equally careful step towards him, prepared to help him up if he just needed a reminder of where he was in space right now. He couldn’t fault him if that was the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman didn’t say anything. Then in a short, desperate action, he turned to Bruce and moved in a blur to bury the side of his face into Bruce’s midsection and wrap his arms tightly around his waist, still on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a brief hesitation Batman returned the embrace, wrapping an arm around Clarks shoulders and cupping his other hand around the back of his head. The folds of his cloak fell softly around them. Bruce felt more than heard Clark inhale deeply, exhale slowly. Bruce didn’t say a word, just carded his gauntleted hand through Clark’s hair, getting the rubble out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Clark muttered after a long while. He twitched enough for Bruce to release him and stood, laboriously. He eyes were turned away. “I know you don’t like being public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was slightly improved after the hug, but it was still pinched in a way Bruce had never seen and decided he intensely disliked.  He had no idea how public they might be right now, despite his usually exceptional awareness, but he found he didn’t care. He caught Superman’s elbow before he could move away and tugged him into an unequivocal kiss, strong and deep but not long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt his point had been made, Batman leaned back, but stayed close to Superman as he pivoted slightly to observed the environment around them. As he did, he could feel Clark’s eyes on him. He glanced back to see the smallest curve at the corner of Clark’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he could see around, the area looked devastated at first glance, but the structure of many buildings was still there, ready to be rebuilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they could even build it better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>